


Unknown Feelings

by whoknowswhereitends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereitends/pseuds/whoknowswhereitends
Summary: Lena likes Kara, well it's more like loves Kara. Kara however, is completely oblivious to Lena's feelings.Just a cute little oneshot that I could see happening because we all know that Kara is an oblivious little ball of sunshine.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Unknown Feelings

The bass of the techno music made its way up Lena’s legs, causing the blood in her legs to feel as if it was jumping each time the bass hit. She had been sitting with the rest of the ‘super friends’ as Alex had dubbed them, trying to have a good time and not feel as socially anxious as she normally did in these situations. She had been having a good time laughing and joking with Sam; that was until Lena spotted a certain caped crusader with her arm around a woman Lena didn’t recognize. The two were whispering into each other’s ears, the action itself making Lena’s blood boil.

Lena tried to remind herself that it wasn’t her place to say who Kara could and couldn’t date. They were friends, best friends even, but there was nothing more between them. Although Lena had tried repeatedly to show Kara how she felt, without actually telling the other woman because she was too scared of the potential rejection. Obviously, nothing had worked since Kara was flirting with someone else right in front of her.

When Kara looked up from the woman she had been talking with, she caught Lena’s gaze and when she saw the fury in the green-eyed woman’s gaze, she felt her heart sink. 

Alex was looking after the bar, since this ‘small get together’ was being held in the basement of L Corp Lena wanted someone she could trust looking after the alcohol, making sure no one drank too much and would end up puking somewhere they shouldn’t. When the red-haired woman saw the look on Lena’s face, she knew that something was up.

“Pass me a bottle of scotch,” Lena said as she stretched out her hand.

“Lena, I don’t think- “Alex started, but was cut off quickly.

“Please Alex. Just pass me the bottle,” Alex didn’t want to give her the bottle, she knew how much Lena relied on alcohol to help her deal with life when things got tough. At the same time, she knew that this was technically Lena’s party in Lena’s building, so it wasn’t worth the fight. Alex passed her the unopened bottle. 

Alex gave J’onn a look, both knowing how in love with Lena Kara was and how in love with Kara Lena was. Neither woman was brave enough to admit to the other how they really felt, and it was infuriating for everyone who was involved.

What no one noticed, was that the blonde-haired woman’s eyes hadn’t left Lena’s figure since she had come down to the party. The tight black dress she had chosen to wear accentuated each and every curve perfectly, the heels that Lena was wearing with the dress completed the look in a way that made it difficult for Kara to not whisk her away from this party and to her apartment.

“You’re so lucky to be a journalist, it must be so interesting,” the brunette sitting in front of Kara had been talking for what felt like an eternity, but she couldn’t tell her to leave; that would’ve been rude. Kara could feel herself tipping in her chair, so she wrapped her arm around the other woman’s chair as to not fall off and make a fool of herself in front of Lena. 

The hero’s gaze searched for Lena, who she thought was bringing the bottle of scotch to the table; she knew that Lena had been wanting to get Nia and Brainy to try scotch for the longest time now. However, she was nowhere to be seen.

“Alex!” she shouted over the music to get the attention of her sister, “where did Lena go?”

Alex simply shrugged, not knowing where the other woman had gone after she took the bottle of scotch away from the bar.

Kara excused herself from the woman she was talking to, much to the dislike of the brunette who reluctantly pulled her hand away from Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara walked towards the middle of the room, blue eyes scanning every face in the crowd to try and find where Lena had gone. Kara stopped and tried to listen over the music for Lena’s voice, but with the amount of noise coming from the speakers combined with people talking; she knew it would be impossible to find the woman she was looking for. 

Lena had stepped into the elevator before Kara had even realised that she had gone missing. She unscrewed the cap of the scotch bottle and took a mouthful before the elevator had even begun moving. While Lena knew that she could handle her alcohol, this was not the intention for the night; she just wanted to let the warmth wash over her, blocking out everything else. 

The woman walked down the quiet hallway towards her office. She knew that she wasn’t going to be able to make it to her apartment tonight, and honestly that was probably for the best. There’s no way that she would want to come back to L Corp the next morning with the way she would be feeling.

Lena threw herself down on the plush white couch, kicking her heels off not caring where they landed. A few quick taps on her tablet ensured that the lock on her office door was properly engaged, not that a few inches of reinforced steel could keep Supergirl out, but it at least helped Lena to feel better.

She took another large mouthful of scotch, enjoying the burn in her throat as the liquid made its way down. A sigh escaped Lena’s lips as she leaned her head back on the arm rest of the couch and stared up at the ceiling, trying to stop the negative thoughts from creeping to the front of her mind.

Not even two minutes later, Lena heard a knock on her office door which pulled her out of her self-loathing session. She pulled herself off the couch, hoping to not see a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed beauty standing there.

“Hey Sam.”

“Lena, what are you doing locking yourself away in your office when everyone else is downstairs?” It didn’t sound like a question, it sounded more like the way she would scold Ruby when she tried to fake being sick to not go to school.  
“Drowning my sorrows. Want to join?” The two women fell back onto the couch, Lena resting her head on Sam’s shoulder as they passed the scotch bottle back and forth. 

“You know, Kara is so oblivious. She wouldn’t be able to figure out how you feel about her even if you held up a sign saying Kara please date me,” Sam tried to comfort Lena as she ran her fingers through the other woman’s hair.

“I’m such an idiot. I’m the one who started getting feelings for my best friend, not the other way around. You know what makes it worse? She never even lead me on. She never made me believe that there was something more between us. She was just always there for me, always supporting me and making sure that I was okay, she always made sure that I felt like I belonged. I fell so hard for her and she doesn’t even know.”

Lena stopped her rant to take another drink. She did notice that the bottle was over halfway empty, but she didn’t feel the overtaking warmth that she was after. She was going to keep emptying the glass bottle until she reached the feeling she was after. 

“I don’t know who I hate more – myself for letting my emotions get in the way of the best friendship I’ve ever had or Kara for being so oblivious to all of my signs so she can’t shut me down so I can move on.”

The room fell silent, Sam not knowing what to say, simply pulled Lena tighter towards her and rested her head on top of the Luthor’s.

“Love is awful,” Lena mumbled.

“That I can definitely agree with you on,” Sam replied, thinking back to the boy who had gotten her pregnant with Ruby. She was sure she had loved him, but he definitely didn’t want her or their child. 

“Sam?” Lena’s voice was quiet, almost childlike with how unsure she sounded. “How do you stop loving someone?” 

The question was unexpected, making Sam pause for a minute to try and come up with an acceptable answer. 

“I don’t think you can ever truly stop loving someone. If you truly love them then the feelings never quite go away, you just have to move those feelings into the past. They will always be a part of who you are, but you can’t let them control what you do right now and in the future.” 

Downstairs, Alex and Nia were grilling Kara for her blatant flirting with the random woman. “How could you be so thoughtless, Kara? You should know how Lena feels about you by now!” Alex exclaimed once Kara had made her way over to the bar to try and find where Lena had disappeared to.

“She never told me how she felt. I always thought that she was just being friendly,” Kara tried to defend herself to the two women in front of her.

“If someone dumped a truckload of Kryptonite on you, maybe that would be less obvious than Lena’s feelings,” Brainy piped in, earning a scowl from Kara and a slight smile from Nia. 

It took a few seconds for Kara’s brain to connect the dots.

“God, I am such an idiot!” Kara said as she face palmed herself. Hard.

“Yes, you are,” Alex agreed.

Kara shook her head and ran from the others, trying to find the woman she had ignored the feelings of for far too long.


End file.
